


Seven

by EspadaIV



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is sick, Could be why Ulquiorra despises Nnoitra, Espadas getting it on, F/M, Lemon, Porny with Feelings, Tasteful Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Universe Alterations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Ulquiorra muses the time before Grimmjow and Nnoitra made Los Noches a noisy place. He thinks back when Nel was the Tres Espada.





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gnil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnil/gifts).



> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Shout out to Gnil for this gem. :D Hope you like this one.
> 
> I hardly ever play with the Espadas in HM so I was watching the arc (because FKHD is fucked right at the moment... Damn characters *scowls*) and came across where Nel sees Ulquiorra and the way he held his head spurred the plot bunnies on.
> 
> Title is tres + Cuatro = Seven (3+4=7):D I'm tired. I'm sick... Leave me alone.

The early days when the halls of Los Noches were mostly silent, which meant before Grimmjow and Nnoitra became Arrancars, Numeros, then Espadas, Ulquiorra roamed the corridors reflecting silently on things. He remembered back to his tree and meeting the shinigami in the bleak desert of Hueco Mundo.

 

He was at Aizen's beck and call. He was the loyal one. He followed directions to a T. He was submissive to a degree with the higher ranked Espada. After all, he was just the fourth. Ulquiorra merely nodded at Barragan and Starrk. He did not engage them or their Fraccion. He had no need to do so.

 

Directly above him, the Tres, a beautiful Arrancar who was soft spoken and disciplined. He'd occasionally toy with her. He would hide in the shadows and watch as she moved through exercises with her subordinates. She twisted and turned, swords clashing against their weapons. Her feet dancing in the sand.

 

Once those two were gone, he'd exert a bit of spiritual pressure and then use Sonido to move quickly out of her range.

 

It was a game of cat and mouse. Predator and prey. Hunter and hunted.

 

Nel was silent most of the time. Her own Sonido was quiet and would disorient him for a moment before he was off again across that vast desert inside the Los Noches dome. On top of buildings, towers, in shadows and dark places he'd weave and step until they were on the other side of the dome.

 

Her teal hair would fan out behind her, mask fragment perched upon her head. Then her spiritual pressure would build and the Cuatro's breathing would be restricted. She knew what she was doing. Once she backed off, Ulquiorra would look at her with his green emerald eyes, searching out her hazel ones. A smile would grace her lips. He knew what came next. It was funny how he always managed to end up here.

 

Nel with her chin held high, would walk into her palace that housed the great Tres and her two Fraccion. Ulquiorra would look around slowly before following her into the calm and darkened rooms she used. She liked the sunlight but sometimes it shone too bright for her taste and one of the lower Arrancars would draw the curtains shut until the sun wasn't beating its beams in her eyes.

 

His own room was high inside the fourth tower. His windows looked out at the black Hueco Mundo sky with the never changing moon and white dunes of sand.

 

She would sit and watch him through the bangs that sometimes would shift under her mask. his hair never shifted. It was probably because half of his head was covered by the bone. He would feel it though. She was beckoning him closer. Tendrils of spiritual pressure were caressing him.

 

Unless he went to his second Resurrecion form, he knew he'd never be able to overpower her. Nel was as cunning as she was innocent. Those big tan eyes and that soft smile hid the strategist and expert swordsmanship.

 

He respected her.

 

 _He had to_.

 

Not because she was the Tres Espada but because she allowed him into her private world, just as he allowed her into a part of his domain.

 

Mutual respect.

 

It didn't happen overnight.

 

There were a lot of clashes and head-butting. That first kiss in that empty hallway had left him breathless. He was unsure of what he was feeling but he knew he liked how his lips felt against her soft mouth. He liked how his tongue tracing her bottom lip caused her gasped. He liked how his mouth, trailing along her chin and jawline, made her hands grip his shoulders.

 

They ended up copulating in that hallway, Ulquiorra on his back with the female on top of him, biting her lip as she rode him to orgasmic completion. Her breath came in short gasps; thighs quivering; chest heaving. She had totally come undone.

 

Ulquiorra made himself decent after the encounter and went on his way. He would nod at Nel in the hallway. His eyes would shift in her direction when he felt her spiritual pressure. Those tendrils she sent out would flit on the back of his neck. He would have to ball his hands into fists inside the pockets of his hakama.

 

He kept his cool, uncaring exterior. He maintained his passive facade. His voice never wavered from the monotonous inflection. The Tres would have to work harder at undoing his carefully groomed self-control.

 

She knew how to unravel him when they were alone. She knew how to lick the edge of that hollow hole to get him to whisper her name. She knew how to trace her tongue over his number and to bite his nipples to get him to bite his lip to keep from moaning. Nel knew how to engulf him with her mouth so he would empty himself into her throat, lapping at the head of his length afterward to make him hard again.

 

Often times to show her dominance in the situation she would ride him. There were occasions he would get impatient and shove her over the bed or the table to grab her hips. This often happened when they were apart for several days on missions out in the wilds of the Menos Forest or the vast wasteland of sand.

 

It was one such mission where he found the preying mantis hollow. Formidable specimen. It was lured by power and the promise of strength. He escorted the creature to Los Noches.

 

That night, Nel lay on her back in his bed, legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded her into the mattress. She held him close, breathing harshly against his ear. The sound echoed around the sparsely furnished room.

 

She cried out, shivering around him, milking him of his own release. They lay together for long hours, curled around each other. Something was welling in his chest. It wasn't blood. It wasn't air. It was something he couldn't grasp. He couldn't put his fingers around it. He wanted to and he wanted to crush it.

 

Emotion. _Feelings_. He was the epitome of Nothingness. How was he supposed to react to this development?

 

He pushed his feelings to the side. They didn't matter. The Tres and the Cuatro were merely doing the dance of Alpha and Omega; dominant and submissive. Neither giving up much room in the matter. It was a constant tug of war between the two Espadas.

 

“Don't go,” he murmured to her as she slipped out of his bed in the early morning hours.

 

“I have to,” she chided softly. “Lord Aizen needs me to keep the new eighth in line.”

 

The mantis had been named the newest Octava Espada. Ulquiorra did not like him at all. The newest member of their ranks did not know how to control himself. He was constantly looking for a fight. He was persistent in wanting to fight others. He seemed to mindlessly go after Nel time and time again.

 

At least when the Sexta Espada wanted to fight, it was because there was a problem. This one just liked fighting to prove that he could. It was the same reason he had such a big weapon.

 

Nel called him a beast.

 

Had Ulquiorra known what the conniving Arrancar was planning with another Numeros, the Cuatro would have killed him on the spot instead of recruiting him to the ranks of Lord Aizen's army.

 

Nel never returned for lunch that day. Dondachakka and Pesche never came back either. Ulquiorra sat in the shadows near her palace and waited. He saw Nnoitra leaving Nel's building dragging something behind him, a bundle over his shoulder. He waited some more.

 

The spike of spiritual pressure was overwhelming. He felt like he was choking and then it was gone. He knew that spiritual pressure. He experienced the force of it several times under different circumstances. Using his Pesquisa, he sensed for any trace of Nelliel, the Tres Espada. There was nothing.

 

His eyes narrowed on the form of Nnoitra when the Arrancar came down from the dome followed by Szayelapporo Granz and Tesla Lindocruz. He was going to draw Murcielago but a hand caught his wrist.

 

Tier Hallibel stood next to him and gazed sternly down at him. She shook her head once.

 

He sheathed the sword and stalked away. Ulquiorra would vow for revenge even if it took centuries. He would bide his time.

 

Nnoitra was always calling him out to fight. He wanted to be the new Cuatro and knock Ulquiorra off his perch. He'd been the Fourth for too long, the monster claimed. Ulquiorra dismissed him most days.

 

Until the redhead showed up.

 

Nnoitra would hang around the girl's room taunting him; goading him into a fight. The only person he wanted to take down was Ichigo Kurosaki, so that idiotic girl would quit rambling on about the heart. He knew what it was to him. He had lost it a long time ago.

 

The that tiny Arrancar hung in his arms; the skull mask, the shock of teal hair. Ulquiorra tilted his head slightly to the side to evaluate her. He knew. Why was she back in Los Noches? Why did she appear like a child? Why was she with the intruder? He could not ask these questions because he was there for one purpose and that was to take down the girl's orange-haired friend.

 

If Nel chose to affiliate herself with the humans, he could not be responsible for collateral damage. If that meant she died, then so be it. He was defying Lord Aizen's orders to stand down but he needed that human girl to break and killing was the only way.


End file.
